Paint Me Pink and Sparkly
by midtowngirl89
Summary: Seth is home. Summer sees him. Drama anyone? Eh, not a new story idea, but we will see where it goes :)
1. Default Chapter

  Hi, I'm midtowngirl89 and after a fairly long hiatus, I am back with another story! w00t. Hope you enjoy it…tell me I should continue with this…well I probably will even without your consent but that is beside the point. smile I love reviews so incredibly much. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.>>

  Quote belongs to Brand New "Logan to Government Center". Characters to Joshie Schwartz.>>

  Post-season premiere>>

"_I suck. I know I'm late. I know you waited." _

Seth remembered Summer's room differently. It used to be covered with fashion magazines, clothes, tubes of lipstick that were so close in color but that Summer insisted were, in fact, very diverse. _Bubblegum pink and cotton candy pink are SO not the same. _Seth laughed to himself. Now, her room was relatively empty, sad. He touched his fingertips to the sheets on her bed. Cotton, not silk.

Princess Sparkles laid sideways on the dresser. Seth sat her upright and stroked her mane, the stopped after feeling really creepy for petting a plastic horse. He flopped on her bed, taking the Princess with him. Hand resting on his flat stomach, he sighed heavily. Then, the door flew open.

"Ohmygosh!" Summer shrieked, stringing the words together. Seth half-smiled, exposing one dimple, saving the other for later (when he would really need it). Summer's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. That was before she remembered how much she hated the skinny, curly-haired, pre-pubescent, son of a ---

"Hi," Seth said, still lying on his back. Summer didn't yell. She didn't scream or cry or run to him and kiss him hard on the lips. She paced. She paced back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail and shaking her head. Seth and his short attention span picked up Princess Sparkles and began making her gallop across the lavender comfortable.

"Easily amused, I see," Summer muttered.

"I did go out with you," Seth smiled, both dimples this time. His secret weapons, Summer used to say. But she glared at him and threw a pencil in his direction.

"I was joking!" Seth protested, leaping off the bed. Summer tried not to smile and turned away.

"Look, Seth, I don't know why you're here and I'm super pissed at you, so you are kind of in my line of fire at the moment.

"Summer, I'm sorry…"

"Seth, I want you to leave. I have to figure this out." Seth nodded, defeated, but hopeful. He handed summer a small package and walked out, slowly, hoping she would call him back. She sunk into her bean bag chair, staring at the badly wrapped package, covered in Wonder Woman wrapping paper.


	2. Mixtape

:::: Right-O…second chapter out of…well I'm not really sure how many. Anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews… you all get a cookie. J Quotes in order:

"Your Song" JamisonParker; "Those Days You Felt Alive" Spitalfield; "No Seatbelt Song" Brand New; "Knew It All Along" Midtown; "Hey Girl" Dashboard Confessional. Enjoy! ::::

"_You remind me of a song I used to love."_

"A mix tape? God, Cohen. So cliché," Summer said to herself, after carnivorously ripping the wrapping paper off. She turned it over and read the note, written in small, messy, barely legible Cohen-ish handwriting. "_My Summer, music is life, and love. Every note represents my love for you. Listen carefully." _Summer sighed, and began rummaging through her closet. She wasn't even sure that she had a tape player. Finally, she found one. A pink, dusty Hello Kitty tape player that she received for her 5th birthday. Summer placed the headphones over her ears (after wiping them off with a tissue, of course) and pressed play.

Seth's voice came on, soft, muffled. "Um, hi Summer." He cleared his throat loudly. "I hope you like this mix tape…no Death Cab, don't worry." Seth laughed. "Okay, well, yeah…enjoy." His voice faded and on came soft emo rock.

"_I'll try not hold back what I'm thinking_

when you smile for your blue skies

for those times you felt alive

breath in and softly release it,

I won't let you go"

Summer frowned. "Nice, Cohen. Just make me forgive you with some honest, heartfelt lyrics backed with pretty background melodies." She hit the forward button.

__

"It's only you, beautiful

Or I don't want anyone.

If I can choose, it's only you."

"Flattery, that's good too." Summer bit her lip. Bubblegum. Or was it Cotton Candy? She waved her hand, as if it didn't matter, and pressed forward. The next song was more upbeat.

__

"I know it's not easy.

I know I can't feel what you feel

And trust just don't come easy

cause to trust is to depend

and who wants to give up that part of them?"

"And I thought you didn't understand, Cohen. That's all I want you to see." Summer closed her eyes and thought about Seth. She was beginning to warm up to this whole mix tape thing. And the music wasn't bad either.

"_Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you_

that makes me wish that I was smart enough for you

Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh

And I think that I can get used to that

And you're already used to laughing at me"

Summer was tired of sitting and moping. Her pity party was no fun anymore. She stood up. The music began to get to her. First, she was tapping her toe, quietly. Then, she was nodding her head to the beat. Within a few minutes she was a full fledged rocker, jumping up and down, singing at the top of her lungs. Her step-mom opened the door.

"Summer, what are you doing?" her step-mom asked, looking at Summer as if she were crazy.

"Um, punk rock aerobics? Getting in some cardio workout?" Summer said, grinning.

"Okay…" Her step-mom backed out of the room and closed the door. Summer stood in the center of her room, hair messy, face red, and heart beating. 


	3. Note to Self

:::: Wow, I'm on a roll! I'm thinking this will be a five-parter. Thanks again for the reviews...I really appreciate it. Animelvr1- Your reviews had me laughing :smiles: Enjoy! ::::

  :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"25-32-41. No, 25-32-43. No…" Seth gave up on trying to remember his locker combination and took the small slip of paper out of his jeans pocket. "42. I was close."

"Hey man," Ryan said, joining Seth by the rows of bright yellow lockers. "So how's school been so far?"

"Well, it's 8:45, so that's hard to say. But it's gonna suck," Seth concluded, having no luck in opening his locker. He kicked it with the stub of his toe. "Yeah, ow."

Ryan rolled his eyes and hit the locker with his fist. It opened. "Oh goody, another year of Ryan showing me up with his super strength and incredibly large muscles," Seth pouted. Ryan laughed.

"Come on, let's go Seth."

"Uh, yeah, I'll catch up with you later. Lunch?" Seth said, noticing a small folded piece of paper in the bottom of his locker, labeled "Cohen".

"Yeah, later man." Ryan disappeared into the crowd of high-schoolers. Seth unfolded the piece of paper. It read "_Thanks_"and attached was a square of Wonder Woman wrapping paper. Seth grinned and headed down the hall.

  ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ryan."

"Yes, Seth?" Ryan looked up from his unidentifiable school lunch.

"Is she looking at me?" Seth whispered.

"What? Who? Why are you whispering?" Ryan questioned.

"Shh! Summer. Is she looking at me?"

"I don't know." Ryan turned his head to look at the table Summer was eating it.

"Ryan, stop looking!" Seth hissed.

"You told me to see if she is looking at you!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to be extremely obvious about it!"

"How am I supposed to see if she is looking at you without looking at her?" said Ryan.

"Do it nonchalantly! Come on. You're good at being cool." Seth stated.

"Fine." Ryan got up from the table with his lunch tray and walked over to the trashcan near Summer's table. "Was that better?" he asked, when he returned.

"Much better. So was she looking?"

"No." Ryan smiled and slung his book bag over his shoulder. "See you after school!" he added, as he ambled to his next class.

   ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Summer hopped out of her convertible. Marissa got out on the other side and the two walked towards Summer's front porch.

"So that was the first day of school." Marissa said blankly, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yup. And I didn't see Cohen once." Summer replied, her short skirt swishing as she walked.

"And you're happy about that?"

"Coop, the guy left me for an entire summer to go fill some part of his soul or something. I'm so not going to crawl back to him."

"Okay, Sum." Marissa and Summer made it to the door. "Well, my mom and Caleb have some sort of dinner planned that I am supposed to attend." She rolled her eyes. "So I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun."

"Yeah, right." Marissa giggled and walked towards the driveway. Summer rummaged through her bag and found her house key.

"Anyone home?" she yelled, her voice echoing through the grandeur mansion.

"I'm in the kitchen. There was something for you on the front porch. I left it in your bedroom," Summer's step-mom answered. Summer walked up the two flights of stairs and entered her room. On her bed was a picture of a sailboat, the Summer Breeze to be more exact. Attached was a Post-It note, that said "_You're welcome._"

"Cohen."


	4. Yeah, dude

:::: Wow, I am seriously patting myself on the back right now…another day, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews…you know that makes me update that much faster :smile: Lyrics at beginning belong to "Your Song" by Jamison Parker (Yes, I used that song in the second chapter...I just love it so much, I think I might even use it again!). Enjoy! ::::

:::: Oh yeah, I don't mean any offense when I reference comic books as being dorky…I don't think they are. Just...goes with the story or whatever. ::::

"_I live in notes and photographs_

_And everything I'm holding back"_

The game between Summer and Seth continued for several days. A note here and there, packages left on doorsteps, even a paper airplane flown through an open car window (Seth got creative). But spoken words were never exchanged. In fact, they only saw each other once or twice. Seth, the master conspirator that he is, had a plan.

Summer sat in her scarlet red convertible on a Friday afternoon, reading the latest note from Seth. "_Are you ready? It's time for a little something I like to call 'Seth's Super Scavenger Scramble'. Clever, right? It begins tomorrow, bright and early. Get some rest, my Summer." _Summer pondered the note for a moment or two. "What will I wear??"

Summer woke up Saturday morning, excited. She stretched and put on a fluffy robe. It wasn't until then that she noticed a tray on her desk. The tray had a small vase with a single pink rose, orange juice and a plate with French toast and pancakes. And of course a note. "_Summer, eat up. Don't worry, everything is low carb. First clue-- my favorite female comic book character, thanks to you." _Summer pulled on a pale pink halter dress and matching ballet-style shoes, and headed to her first destination.

"Carl's Comics?" Summer questioned out loud, a sour look on her face. "If geeky 13 year olds mob me, I swear…" She took a deep breath and walked in, causing a small bell to ring.

"Ah, hello. We have a customer," said a tall, wiry middle-aged man.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Wonder Woman comics," Summer said unsurely, her eyes scanning the small, messy store.

"A Wonder Woman fan, I see," the man concluded. "Right over there, to your left," he pointed. Summer smiled politely and made her way over to the rack. She started quickly flipping through books. An index card fell out of one. She turned it over and read "_Hope you didn't get attacked by pre-teen comic loving boys. Second clue-- my favorite band that you so kindly insulted." _Summer laughed. She looked through the glass windows and saw a music shop across the street.

"Thanks," Summer waved to the comic book man (Carl, perhaps?) and exited the store.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Seth…got a hot date or what?" Ryan asked, entering the pool house where Seth was lounging. Ryan noticed Seth was wearing a muted yellow button down shirt and a black tie, along with dark slacks.

"Indeed, Ryan, or at least that is the plan," Seth nodded and winked.

"Summer took you back?"

"Well, no, not yet, but she will, my friend. I, the king of all things romantic and sweet, will make it happen. Have a little faith."

"Okay, okay. Gonna make the magic happen again?" Ryan mocked.

"You know it, buddy. And don't think I didn't pick up on that mockery. You're getting better. My little Ryan has grown into a sarcastic, mildly amusing, Seth-like creature." Seth folded his hands across his lap.

"Right. I'm going to go now. Catch you later. Hope all goes well with the master plan."

"Well thanks Ryan."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back to Summer…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mark's Magnificent Music Mania…what is up with this place and alliteration?" she wondered, opening the swinging door.

"Hey dudette, how's it hanging?" asked a male employee with long hair and a shirt that said "Long Board Surfing Co".

"I'm fine. Just looking," Summer answered.

"Alright, well if you need any of my assistance I'll be chilling by the register."

"Thanks," Summer nodded and searched the signs for "D". She began flipping through the CD rack. "Dashboard, Dead Poetic, Death Cab," she muttered to herself. She pulled out the latest Death Cab for Cutie release. Attached was, of course, a sticky note. "_Awesome CD. Brett's pretty cool, huh?" _Summer turned to look at the surfer guy's nametag. Brett. "_Anyway, third clue-- My favorite mode of transportation." _Summer called out to Brett, "Know any skateboard shops nearby?"

"Yeah dude, Barry's Boards is right next door." _How convenient, _Summer thought. _Not too imaginative, are we Cohen? _she smiled.

"Thanks, later!" Summer said as she walked out the door.

::::::::::::::To be continued (more like Got Too Lazy to Finish):::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	5. Brown Eyes

:::: Yo, so this is the last chapter…yes, I know, I am crying too. But I don't want to continue it and have it be one of those stories that drags on and on. So this is the end. I'm passing out brownies to reviewers this time…with extra frosting…mmm. Quote "Dead to the World" by JamisonParker. Oh yeah, time for some promoting. If any of you are Everwood fans, please check out the Everwood fanfics. There are some really good ones. I have written several if you are interested…lol just joking. Or if you feel so inclined, write an Everwood fic yourself!::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Tell me you don't miss these brown eyes _

_And that you're not in love"_

When Summer walked into Barry's Boards, she could have sworn that she was still in the music shop, because she saw five Brett clones, who were checking out the "trucks" and "decks" on the latest skateboards. Summer got right to work, turning out each skateboard looking for a note. She had been there for almost fifteen minutes when she noticed a shaggy-haired punk, who was no more than twelve. He was staring at her curiously.

"Yes, may I help you??" she asked sarcastically. He quickly shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. _Little kids are so cute, _Summer thought. She continued looking for the clue. Finally, she found it on a pink skateboard with an Element logo plastered on the front. "_Didn't think there was such a thing as a pink skateboard? Fourth and final clue (a freebie)-- Meet me by the pool, my house." _Summer broke into a grin and folded the note, storing it in her small purse, along with the others. She walked to the front of the store, patting the shaggy-haired kid's head on the way out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seth was still in the pool house, just as he had been all afternoon. He laid on Ryan's bed, careful not to wrinkle his outfit. Ryan returned around 5 o'clock.

"You're still here? Shouldn't you be on your way to execute the master plan?" Ryan asked, exasperated.

"Perhaps," Seth answered mysteriously.

"Did Summer not show? I'm sorry, man."

"She did not not show. I'm just waiting. For her to show. Because she will Ryan, I know it. Come on, look at me. I'm irresistible. I'm practically Brad Pitt." Seth posed like a model. Ryan snorted.

"Yes, Seth. I don't know why I ever doubted you," he replied, trying to be serious.

"Well Ryan, when I am frolicking in the meadows hand and hand with Summer, you will be moping in your pool house because Marissa won't call you back. Did you ever call her, by the way?"

"Yeah."

"And did she call you back? Hmm? Well did she?"

"She's been really busy!"

"Yup, mmhmm, okay. Maybe you should start taking lessons from the master."

"What's his number?"

"It's me, Ryan, come on."

"We'll see how it goes with Summer and then we'll talk," Ryan winked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back to Summer::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Summer looked around her room, clothes sprawled everywhere. She had spent the last half hour trying to figure out what to wear. Summer settled on a strapless, yellow 50's style dress. She was in the middle of applying eyeliner when her cell phone rang.

"Aghhh…" she answered her phone.

"Um, Summer?"

"Coop?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, not much," Summer said, capping her eyeliner. "You?"

"I want to go shopping. Do you want to come? I've been dying to try on this Marc Jacobs dress," Marissa replied.

"Actually, something kind of came up. I'll fill you in later, okay?"

"Okay, it better be good," Marissa smiled.

"I have a feeling it will be. Later, babe!"

"Bye!" Summer closed her flip phone. She finished getting ready and rushed out the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seth waited patiently by the pool, drumming his fingers against the table. The sun began to set, and Seth was getting worried.

"Cohen?" Summer strode to the pool, heels clicking against the pavement.

"Summer." Seth beamed, both dimples easily seen.

"What are we doing here?" Summer asked, standing a good 10 feet from Seth.

"Think, Summer. Think why this is special." Seth's eyes sparkled brilliantly, even in the dim light. Summer took a step towards Seth.

"Umm…" she hesitated.

"Our first kiss," Seth blurted. Summer took another step towards Seth. "Remember, my grandfather's birthday party and I invited you and we came together.." he rambled.

"Of course I remember," Summer said quietly. Two more steps. "I still can't believe I did that." She smiled, and stared at her feet. Four more steps. She was standing so close to Seth that she could smell him. Summer looked up, locking eyes with him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I were a mermaid…" Seth mumbled, Summer cutting him off with her lips. Seth placed his hands on her tiny waist and kissed back. He couldn't believe he hadn't touched her in 3 months. They broke away and Seth breathed deeply. He laced his fingers into hers and smiled. They both strolled towards the house.

"Cohen, what ever happened to your boat this summer?"

"Well you see, that's a very interesting story…"


End file.
